The Fake Contractor
by Victims of the down
Summary: Hell's Gate has dropped into Academy City. Espers everywhere are losing their emotions and are being used as tools of war. Armed with Imagine Breaker, Touma Kamijou adopts the persona of Hei to save what little friends he has left. Crossover.
1. The Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Darker than Black or To aru Majutsu no Index/Railgun. They belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back! I've made several stories for both Darker than Black and To aru Majutsu no Index respectively, so I wanted to make a crossover. I took a long hiatus because of school, but I'm back and have overcome my writer's block! In case anyone is wondering, people from both stories are going to appear, but the setting is set in Index's. Doesn't really make a difference considering they're practically identical. Overall, this means that this story is mainly about the Toaru universe, with elements of Darker than Black added in. Anyways, reviews will be greatly appreciated, along with any constructive criticism.

**~ The Fake Contractor ~**

_Summary: Hell's Gate has dropped into Academy City. Espers everywhere are losing their emotions and are being used as tools of war. Armed with Imagine Breaker, Touma Kamijou adotps the persona of Hei to save what little friends he has left. Crossover.  


* * *

_

The dark sky loomed over Academy City with unwavering malevolence. Its streets were paved with silence and a dearth of life. Cold, piercing winds flew around with a bitter ambience. In the center of it all was a mysterious and frightening region known as Hell's Gate. It had spontaneously appeared in the center of Academy City one year ago, forever changing the very nature of this world.

Before this incident, people with supernatural powers were known as Espers. The ability to manipulate electricity, create matter, defy physics… this was all possible for these advanced humans. Despite the huge potential to abuse these powers, Academy City enjoyed a long period of sustained security and economic prosperity. With technology that was ten years ahead of its time, Academy City was the home of many technological institutes and scientific facilities, mainly to research these Espers.

After Hell's Gate appeared though, something happened to these Espers. It occurred slowly and was barely noticeable during the first few weeks. The Espers were losing all sense of emotion, replaced with unparalleled logic and rationale. They eventually distanced themselves from There was also another tradeoff. There was a price. These Espers were now forced to perform menial and strange tasks in order to continue use of their power. This was called 'Remuneration'. This has led to Espers being renamed Contractors. Their powers increased tenfold, and they were given a star in the new sky that shined brightly when they used their power. The government made a distinction between the two. Those who maintained their emotional integrity and submitted themselves to monitoring could function in the world as an Esper, while those who forfeited theirs would be rebranded as a Contractor, a criminal.

Contractors were special in the sense that they were used as assassins. A Contractor looks out for himself and nothing else. Whatever is needed for sustenance whether it be stealing or killing, is all game. It was important to note that Contractors were but a myth in Academy City. Nobody who has seen or met a Contractor has lived or remembered it. Only those who work in organizations like the Syndicate know of these other beings. Even worse, there were new beings called Dolls. Their chief characteristic was the absence of their emotions to a greater degree than that of Contractors. They were known as spirit mediums, whose ability allowed them to observe and spy their surroundings. Nobody knew who they had evolved from, but weaker Espers had a tendency to become one of these.

It has been one year since Hell's Gate descended upon this world. One year since all hell broke loose.

**~ The Fake Contractor ~**

**Chapter One: The Reaper  
**

Academy City: October 4th 12: 09 A.M

The streets of the city were desolate barring the police that patrolled the area. It was a useless practice as Contractors were stealthy and hid in the shadows while Espers themselves were sleeping as they prepared for either school or work. It was done to maintain an illusion of safety that the residents of Academy City so desperately needed in this day and age. The sky itself was ominous, almost to the point of being surreal.

One Contractor was conducting his usual business, regardless of the police that plauged the area.

One by one, each man fell. Their corpses all had a horrific expression plastered on their face, as if they had seen a ghost. There were no wounds. There was no blood. Their corpses were fried not with fire, but with electricity. Saliva seeped out of the mouth like a fountain, crawling across the floor.

A masked man with black hair approached a cowering adult, his black trench coat intimidating him. The cowering man began to sweat, the liquid pouring down his head in copious amounts. The masked man bent down and simply picked up a small device from one of the cadavers without saying a word. The terrified occupant muttered a shout of protest.

"S-Stop that! That doesn't belong to you!"

The masked character turned his head towards the other man, his facial expression completely hidden underneath the plastic on top of his face. He placed the device within the pocket of his trench coat before advancing on the other resident. The masked man's boots crushed the carcasses that lay before him. The twitchy adult tried to back away but it was futile. The masked character thrust out his arm and grasped the man's head tightly, his gloves puncturing into his skin. In his hand, his victim's head was like a measly egg that could be crushed nonchalantly

"Y-You're the Black Reaper aren't you? Please spare me! I have a wife and kids!" The man shouted incessantly. The Reaper's grip did not lessen. Such words had no effect on him.

"… Who do you work for?" The masked man growled as he tightened his grasp. His voice was barely audible, but nonetheless the tone was ferocious.

"I-I don't unders-"

"Don't take me for a fool." The Reaper interrupted, shoving the man's head into the wall. A large dent formed on the drywall in the shape of the man's skull. The Reaper let go of the person, allowing him to drop to the floor. The man collapsed into a pile of tears and whimpers. It was a pathetic sight that could not be properly described. The Reaper felt no pity, no remorse for his actions. "I know you work for a Contractor, and that this Contractor works for another organization. I'll ask you again… Who do you work for?"

"I don't know I swear!" The man cried out. His voice cracked, but he clearly spoke the truth. His hands clasped his head in fear. He rocked back and forth in a fetal position, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Please… I just want to go home to my family…"

The Reaper was visibly irritated. "If you have nothing to tell me, then you're of no use." He said, as electricity coursed through his left hand. In a flash, he blitzed the trembling man and grasped his neck harshly. The man tried to scream but his voice was muffled by the pressure applied to his throat. "I'm afraid that this is where our conversation ends."

"Stop it Hei."

The Reaper froze. A dead silence filled the stagnant air. The masked man tilted around to see a young girl with blue hair by the doorway. She looked no older than fifteen years old, and wore a white habit which was her main characteristic. Her habit was actually bigger than herself, with the dress slithering across the ground like some sort of snake. The look on her face was that of distress.

"Index… I thought I told you to wait outside." The man named Hei seethed. "Leave."

"You don't need to bring yourself to do this. I will see to it that this man remembers nothing."

Hei contemplated this for a brief moment before releasing the man, who fainted immediately. Hei turned towards his female companion, his hidden face betraying no emotion. Index herself looked quite indignant about this whole affair as she refused to look at the man directly.

"I doubt he will recall anything that had just happened. The Syndicate will clean up this mess." Index stated as she gazed upon the human remains that plagued her surroundings. She had a melancholy look on her features. Hei grimaced a little, though it wasn't noticeable. He turned to his partner in concern, though he wouldn't ever admit it.

"It's getting late. I'll deliver the package." Hei muttered as he began climbing out the window onto the balcony. His black coat and hair made him almost invisible against the night sky. Hei whipped out the grappling hook that was attached to his belt before making one more remark. "Make no contact until we get our next orders."

"This will never end." Index declared suddenly with a hint of despondency. "Don't try so hard to change things. It's best to leave things the way they are."

Hei was already gone. A lone star glowed against the backdrop.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A young man with spiky black hair grudgingly slammed his hand on the alarm clock, halting the obnoxious noise. He stingily pulled the sheets off his body, groggily flailing about as he tried to stand. He unfortunately fell off the bed and onto the remote of his television, breaking it into tiny pieces. Not even realizing it, he began walking towards the bathroom in a curious manner. He stared at the mirror intensely, monitoring his features.

In reality, he looked plain and uninteresting. Spiky, unkempt black hair and blue eyes. He looked no different from your average delinquent. His build wasn't too big. He could certainly beat up several muggers, but he lacked the muscle mass to take on a sumo wrestler for example. A loud ringing came from the other room, making the teen drop his toothbrush into the sink in surprise. The boy rushed off and grabbed the phone that lay next to his bedside.

"Hello?"

"Hey Touma! It's just me checking to see how you're doing!"

"… I'm fine Dad." Touma replied with a weak smile. His eyes wandered towards the small frame that stood next to his bed. It was of his mother and father, holding him as a baby. "No seriously. I'm more worried about you guys. How are Mom and Otohime?"

"They're doing alright… Hey…" His father, Touya, paused for a second. "Remember what I said earlier? You can come back anytime you want. I hear that the crime rate in Academy City is way up. It's staggering… When I sent you there a few years back, I never thought that this would happen."

"Neither did I. But you guys paid a lot for tuition and it'd be selfish of me to waste that."

"I understand that. I just don't want to see you come to harm."

"Don't worry. I'll just complete the curriculum and then I'll be back in a flash. Just wait one more year okay?"

"Alright. Your mom and Otohime miss you, so you'd better come back alive." His father replied. Touma nodded.

"I will."

The call ended, and Touma's face turned grim. Placing the phone back in the receiver, the teen grabbed his books and exited his apartment room. As he neared the elevator, he saw in the distance the large wall that was erected around Hell's Gate. Touma's eyes narrowed when he saw it. He had an entire year getting used to this sight, but it still brought him into a rage. That thing was a travesty. Perhaps it was because of his terrible luck that such a monstrous entity appeared on Earth.

Touma Kamijou: Age 17

His power was the Imagine Breaker, which manifested in his right hand. It was the ability to completely nullify anything that did not adhere to the natural laws of the world. That meant he also voided any good luck that might have been bestowed upon him by some higher being. Everywhere he went, misfortune befell him. Whether it be being chased by thugs, having his wallet stolen, or even a pop quiz. Each and every day, something sought to ruin his disposition.

So Touma usually joked alongside his friends that Hell's Gate appeared as a way of torturing him. His class was the weakest of all Espers. Everybody in the class was practically a Level 0 or 1 in terms of ability. In some way, it was a haven. The students in Touma's high school took notice of higher ranking Espers losing all emotions, with some of them disappearing altogether.

As Touma walked into his classroom, he noticed his two friends, Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Others, especially Seiri Fukiyose, called them the Idiot Trio and rightfully so. The three of them had the lowest test scores and the lowest psychic rank. They were the embodiments of delinquents.

"Hey Kami-yan. So what've you been up to lately?" Tsuchimikado asked. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses everywhere he went. Tsuchimikado was known to be quite a person. He was mysterious and obnoxious, not to mention he always had an ulterior motive for every single thing he did.

"Nothing really. So did you two go to the movies without me?"

"Yeah, sorry Kami-yan." Aogami responded. This man was a special case. Blue hair and piercings were distinct characteristics, but he also never opened his eyes. Never. They were always closed into tiny little slits that made you wonder how he managed to get around the school. "You should've come with us. What was that urgent business that you had to attend to yesterday?"

"I'm working part-time remember? One of my managers called me in because my co-worker injured himself."

"Well that sucks for you Kami-yan. I ought to tell you, that movie was awesome nya~. Magical Girl Kanamin is so moe." Tsuchimikado affirmed. Aogami chirped in about how the fanservice was topnotch. Touma heaved a sigh at the two and their antics. The teen went towards his seat and plopped onto the chair in fatigue. He glanced at the person that stood in front of his desk, his eyes drawn to certain appendages protruding from her chest. He blinked, trying to glance away.

"Seiri? Is something the matter?"

"I'm the class representative and I need to make sure you do all your work so you don't fall behind." She muttered, noticing where Touma's eyes were gazing at. "Our class average is so far below the standard, it's a surprise any of you guys managed to get up to this point."

"Well first off, you're not the class rep. Aogami is. Secondly, I just took extra classes from Komoe-sensei." Touma groaned. "It's not my fault that Esper studies aren't my thing. It just doesn't click for me."

"Well somebody has to take action right? Anyways, you'd better improve soon. I understand you have good work ethics, but hanging around those two can't do you any good." Seiri grumbled as she pointed to the two idiots were practically dancing around the back. Touma shrugged it off.

"Hey, I don't insult you for being health-crazy. Buying all those health products… That can't be good for you. There's such a thing called obsession you know?" Seiri scoffed at his remark and returned to her seat, glaring at Touma from afar. The boy felt a chill crawl up his spine. He knew he would pay for that remark later.

The students had settled down when Komoe Tsukuyomi entered the classroom. She was of short stature, probably about three feet tall. Her pink hair and young features made her almost look like a child, despite the fact that she was possibly twice as old as her students. She was one of the seven great mysteries of Academy City.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to fill out a lot of paperwork." Komoe announced as she plopped onto the huge chair that was seated in the front of the classroom. In fact, she needed a miniature ladder in order to mount it. She lifted up a huge stack of papers that was taller than her. "Looks like it's time for a pop quiz everybody!"

Loud groans erupted from the students except for Touma, who was uninterested as his mind was elsewhere. He gazed out the clear window, his eyes trailing the clouds in set intervals. It took the sound of pencils scribbling and bags shuffling to jolt him from his daydreaming. In front of him was a test he wasn't prepared for. Once again, the Imagine Breaker sought to make his life a living hell.

* * *

The school day was over, much to Touma's delight. He spent most of his time working or playing video games. He couldn't do much else as his finances were drained and most of his friends were either disappearing or leaving the country. It was a terrible time to live here of all places.

Touma recalled the discussion he had with his father earlier. It took him some time, but he finally realized why his father was so worried. An area called Heaven's Gate appeared in South America around the same time as Hell's Gate. Unlike the one in Japan, Heaven's Gate later disappeared, along with everything in or around a 1500 km radius. This was what worried Touya. He feared that if his son did not leave Academy City, he'd suffer the same fate.

The sun was settling down, and the fake stars in the sky began to materialize. Shadows lengthened and loomed over the people as if they were ants. Touma walked down the street with his hands in his pocket, ignoring the sounds of pedestrians that stuttered about. The apartment complex in which he resided in was pretty far off, so he had to take several alleyways to get to his destination before nightfall.

Sooner than he could imagine, the sky turned a darkish purple, with all the fake stars visible in the air. One in particular was glowing brightly, but Touma didn't notice. He was about to turn the corner when he heard whispering coming from the other side. Hugging the wall closely, he edged forward bit by bit in order to get a closer look.

"Do you see the informant?" A female voice spoke.

"No, he should be here by now. Damn it. This better not be a trap."

Touma held his breath and glanced at the scene with his back firmly pressed against the brick wall. He counted three women and two men. They all appeared to be looking for this 'informant'. Touma knew that staying any longer was dangerous, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I despise working with Contractors. They're all a bunch of cold, detached killers."

"And you aren't?"

"It's just the way they do it. They kill because they are ordered to. They live for killing."

Touma's heart began beating faster and faster. Did his ears deceive him? They spoke of Contractors. Touma had always believed they were a myth, a pitiful attempt at explaining the strange phenomenon that encircled this country. They spoke of it so casually, as if they had witnessed it with their own eyes. He was getting nervous, and tried to quietly creep away. He was unaware of an empty soda can lying next to his feet. The instant he made a move, the sound rang through the alley indiscriminately.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like somebody's poking their nose into other people's business."

"I'll check it out."

Touma panicked, and began sprinting in the opposite direction. He was stopped dead in his tracks when a person suddenly teleported in front of him. The man held a gun in his hand and aimed it at Touma's head. The boy reacted by turning to his side, causing the bullet to graze his shoulder. Touma fell backwards in pain, clutching his shoulder tightly. The rest of the man's cohorts surrounded Touma, looking at him with some sort of amusement plastered on their faces.

"Hoist him up you guys."

Touma felt a pair of hands grab him by the arms, restraining him. Touma didn't struggle, but he didn't show any sign of weakness.

"So you've been listening in on our conversation huh? How much did you hear?"

"… What conversation?" Touma gritted through his teeth. A punch to his stomach made him gasp for air.

"Don't play stupid. I know you were listening in on our conversation. If you're not going to cooperate, maybe I should blow your brains out right now."

"I don't think the boss allowed the killing of civilians." A woman griped. She seemed genuinely worried.

"You think I'm going to waste my time wiping his memory? Best to get rid of assholes like him when we can."

"The boss will be angry-"

"Who gives a shit?" The man barked, cocking the gun with his other hand. He directed the barrel of the firearm towards Touma's face, and at point blank range, the teen could do nothing to stop it. "You know what kid? I'll prolong your death if you cower and run for your life. There is nothing more satisfying than seeing a human squirm when faced with death."

"… You're working for a Contractor?" Touma inquired. The man was taken aback at Touma's straightforwardness.

"Since I guess you're going to die soon, yeah we are. What does it matter? You don't even know what the hell a Contractor is."

"What's this person's name?"

"What the hell? You think you're some sort of comedian?"

"No." Touma stated flatly. His eyes swiftly became dull and lifeless, a stark contrast from earlier. "I'm just curious as to why you haven't noticed that your friends are already dead."

At that very moment, several beams of light rained down from the heavens, striking the crowd that enclosed the boy. Those who were caught in the blast had their bodies burnt to a crisp. Touma felt a pair of arms release him. Despite being so close to the blast, he was unharmed. He took a glimpse at the pile of twitching bodies littered around him and heaved a sigh.

"Good job Index." He stated in a monotone voice while giving a fleeting look towards the nearby rooftop. The blue haired nun dropped from the top of the building, landing on the concrete floor without fault. She had in her hands a mask, a black coat, and a large double bladed knife. Touma looked at the garments and nodded. He took them into his possession and began changing his clothes.

"What do we do with these guys Hei?" Index muttered while Touma began wearing his outfit. Placing the mask over his face, Touma adopted his new persona and motioned for Index to move.

Hei bent down to the man who held him at gunpoint and grasped him by the collar of his shirt. Holding him high, Hei made sure to make him uncomfortable. The man wheezed heavily, his sidearm dropping onto the ground with a loud thud. He eyed the masked man with a treacherous grin.

"Hah, you're a Contractor aren't you? Stupid bastard."

"What's the name of the person you're working for?" Hei snarled venomously from beneath his disguise. The moment he had put on this mask, was the moment he forsook the name Touma Kamijou.

"Like I'd ever tell you-"

The man was thrown to the ground with such force that blood began to pour from his mouth. Hei clamped his left hand over the man's face, squishing it underneath his palm. Index was on the side, watching with downcast eyes.

"Tell me, or I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than death." Hei commanded with spite.

"You think you scare me you scum? You're nothing more than a byproduct of that damn Gate. I'd rather die than tell you." The man proclaimed, spitting blood onto Hei's mask. Index looked away, as she knew what would happen next. For a moment, Hei did not move. It was as if he was stuck in a daze. Unexpectedly, he slammed his fist into the man's face. He soon lost his temper and began choking the man with such contempt that it threatened to consume him. Index quickly pulled Hei's shoulder, making him lose his grip.

"I'll just use one of my grimoires to access his information. You don't need to kill yet another one of our leads. That's not how interrogations work." Index asserted as she pushed Hei away from the beaten and bloody shell of a man. Hei was panting profoundly as he glimpsed at his gloved hands which were tainted with crimson, runny fluid. His eyes darted towards Index, who had a blue aura surround her body. Her ability always astonished him. Since she was unable to be an Esper due to being a mage, she effectively avoided the danger of becoming a Contractor or a Doll. There was one thing that troubled Hei deeply. Index was stuck in Johann's Pen Mode, a separate personality activated when in danger. Since the incident with Hell's Gate, she has never left this mode. Sometimes, Hei felt that the Index he was protecting was nothing more than a shell of her former self. No more was the cheery and energetic little girl who would always comically bite him whenever he angered her. Gone were the constant cries of hunger. Gone were the arguments over something silly and trivial that would always end in his defeat. Hei only snapped out of his thoughts when the girl's aura disappeared. Index looked towards the older man hesitantly, processing the information she had obtained.

"He doesn't know who their boss is." She stated apprehensively. "They don't get their orders from her directly. They instead, answer to her representative."

"How do you know their boss is a she?" Hei asked in a calm manner. He made it his goal never to get angry at his partner. Hei took his mask off, allowing Index to see his face.

"It's a good guess." Index replied as she motioned Hei over to her. "Come here."

Hei bent down so Index could reach his ear. She stood on her toes and grasped Hei's head with her hand.

"The representative is-" She whispered the rest into Hei's ear. Index withdrew from the Reaper, hoping he would take the news well. Hei bit his lip in order to contain his fury, yet his body betrayed him. His hands were shaking, and his body was shivering.

"That means that the Contractor we're after is _her_." Hei stated with malice.

"You don't have to do this. We'll just ask for another assignment."

"Index… That day, I chose this path. I chose to work for the Syndicate. I chose to fight for them… for us. That was my choice, and I have never regretted it." Hei murmured. He turned to his partner and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if it was the right thing to do, or if it won't bring us pain later on… but I know for sure that I will see this to the end, for the two of us."

"What will you do when we meet her?" Index asked. She didn't want to press the question, but she felt that she had to know.

"I…" Hei paused, as he could not think of an appropriate answer. He scanned Index's face, and felt a tang of guilt when he saw the depressed look which tarnished her charming features. He twisted around, refusing to look into her eyes any longer. "When it comes to that point, I'll have already made my decision."

Hei began walking away, only to hear the sound of a gunshot being fired. Without a second thought, he moved in front of Index, who was still reeling from the shock. Several more bullets struck Hei in the chest, causing Index to crouch behind his legs. Hei staggered backwards to protect Index from the brunt of the force. The bullets bounced off his coat and dropped to the ground meagerly.

"You Contractor's aren't so tough when faced with a gun now are ya?" The thug on the ground shouted boisterously. Hei looked at the gun, the bullets on the floor and then his coat, which wasn't pierced at all. He tilted his head, as if mocking the other man.

"I hope you realize my coat's bulletproof." Hei groused. "Seeing as how my partner will be pissed if I kill you, I'll just see to it the Syndicate deals with you." Hei threw a metal wire which wrapped itself around his opponent's body, much to the confusion of the victim. Hei pulled on the wire, bringing the brute closer to him.

"I'll just shock you enough so you pass out." Hei said as he grasped the wire tightly with his left hand. His dull blue eyes glowed abruptly, with his iris turning red. A thunderclap roared through the sky at the same time Hei used his power. The man he held shook violently as electricity coursed through his system. The man collapsed with a thump, falling unconscious. Rain began falling from the clouds like a hail of machinegun fire. The sound of pounding rain bouncing of his head soothed Hei somewhat. Index carefully noticed that Hei pulled his right hand away as soon as he used his Contractor power. Index grew wary of Hei's usage of his abilities.

"Don't overexert yourself. You don't want your body to reject it."

"… I know. I'll get old Heaven Canceller to fix it if need be." Hei grumbled as he stretched his left limb. He turned to his friend. "Hey, you want to stay at my place for a while? Living in that small shop doesn't really suit you. I mean, it's like sleeping in a cardboard box." Index forced a smile.

"Alright then." She answered. "You want to walk there, or would you prefer teleporting?" Hei almost smirked at the fact that she mocked him about Imagine Breaker. He looked at the sky, rainfall dripping onto his face.

"… The weather's not too bad. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

In an undisclosed location, on the borders of Academy City, was a tall building that dwarfed all others. It had appeared to be plain in every aspect. The windows were all tinted, concealing any occupants from the outside world. It was a major business corporation, or at least, that's what it was at face value. On the inside, it was anything but.

Not in terms of décor or furniture. The heart of the building was nothing but long hallways that stretched on for miles, doors splashed on each ends. Several exotic paintings were hung up on the sides, giving off a majestic vibe. The ceiling was nearly covered in golden chandeliers which glittered in the light they gave off. The floor itself was wrapped in a soft red carpet that enhanced the atmosphere.

No, the occupants of this building could not be accurately portrayed with all these extravagant furnishings. In truth, the people who inhabited this building were part of an organization that was unrivaled in terms of efficiency. Their job was reconnaissance, assassination, etc. This was all lead by one person.

One woman.

The figure of a girl suddenly materialized out of thin air, landing in one of the offices located at the highest level. The girl had light brown hair with a pinkish tinge that was wrapped in pigtails. She appeared to be no more than fourteen, but looks was not an accurate representation of maturity. She approached another woman who simply sat in her chair, gazing out the tinted window.

"We've managed to find BK-201." The girl announced as she placed several documents on the table in front of her. Several pictures were attached to said document, that of a masked man. There were also pictures of the people that Index had killed. "He's also with Dedicatus-545. The informant has given us reason to believe they are working for the Syndicate."

"Hmph… It's just like that idiot to go about things his own way. Oh well, I was hoping to recruit him beforehand but it seems I have to get a bit more aggressive."

"If you know his real identity, why don't you just force him to join Onee-sama?"

The woman turned around, her short brown hair barely covering her brown eyes. She had a sly look on her face, as if she was planning something. She flipped through the document the other girl gave her, scrutinizing at the pictures she was given. She stopped on the picture of BK-201 and smiled briefly, but that small ounce of emotion disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

"You have yet to understand to subtleties of a rivalry. You have nothing to fear Kuroko. He's nothing more than a fake Contractor, born to combat the real deal such as ourselves. Why don't you go find the two of them? Bring Touma to me unharmed if possible… and as for the little brat…"

"Yes?"

"Kill her."

_To be continued...

* * *

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Please read and review!


	2. The Amakusa Girl

**~ The Fake Contractor ~**

**Chapter Two: The Amakusa Girl  
**

On the edge of Hell's Gate was a UN operated research facility called PANDORA (Physical Alteration Natural Deconstruction Organized Research Agency). An international team of scientists researched the Gate, Espers, and Contractors. They had at first, speculated that the amount or strength of AIM (An Involuntary Movement) in an Esper determined whether or not they had the potential to become a Contractor. There was a correlation, but no concrete evidence was ever brought into light.

Inside these walls, there was one an Esper sitting in a dully lit room. He was the strongest Esper.

His name was Accelerator.

Accelerator wasn't his true name. The silver haired albino couldn't recall the one given to him by his parents. Hell, he didn't even remember his parents. All he could recall was that his surname had two characters and his given name had three. Ever since he was a young child, he was the target of assassination, which proved fruitless as his ability allowed him to manipulate anything with vectors. Guns and explosives had no effect on him, and if one wasn't careful, just touching him would rip your hand apart.

He wore a shirt with white and grey stripes along with an accessory attached to his right arm. He had a black choker wrapped around his neck, and what appeared to be small earpieces attached to his head. Accelerator's left hand toyed around with the button on the collar, almost threateningly. This was the source of his power. After he was shot in the brain, he lost his ability to manipulate vectors due to the amount of strain it would place on him. Now, he has a network to do it for him.

The sound of a barricaded door flinging open alerted the Esper. There was a man who approached Accelerator, sitting across from him in the center of the room. Accelerator examined the man carefully, noting that he was probably one of the higher ranking officials in this group.

"Hello, my name is Eric Nishijima. I represent PANDORA." The man stated. Accelerator looked at him with indifference, his red eyes glowing in the light.

"What was it you wanted of me?" Accelerator growled. He detested scientists with a passion ever since the unpleasant event that occurred over a year ago. He had been involved in an experiment, which eventually led to his defeat by a punk. He never forgot the face of the person who bested him.

"You see our organization deals with researching the Gate and Contractors. Seeing as how you're the strongest Esper, we were curious as to why you weren't affected by the Gate. If you allow us to examine you, we'll be able to understand as to why Espers lose their emotions and become these different beings."

"I don't have time to waste with you." Accelerator sneered as he tampered with his collar. "What's in it for me?"

Eric Nishijima laughed in response. His eyes were devious, something that Accelerator loathed.

"What's in it for you? We know a lot about you Accelerator. We also know about Last Order."

The silver haired teen stopped messing with his choker, clenching his fist into a tight ball. His face showed no change, but Eric knew he had pressed all the right buttons.

"You little shit." Accelerator snarled. "What's to stop me from killing you right now?"

"Nothing. It's pretty clear that we have nothing that can harm you. That girl however, won't survive a day with us after her. It's your choice."

This was why he resented scientists with a passion. They'll use any means to further their agenda. All in the name of science.

* * *

Touma Kamijou awoke on his bed, facing the same ceiling he had been accustomed to for so long. A year ago, that would've been different. He was always landing himself in trouble with either Espers or magicians, ending up in a hospital bed almost every day. That was where he met his doctor, Heaven Canceller, the man who could perform anything short of a miracle. Touma raised his left arm, flexing and stretching it almost precariously.

Beside him was the small nun, who slept soundly next to him. Touma stood on his feet and began sauntering towards the fridge. The apartment he resided in was very compact, so he could just stand up, walk two feet towards the kitchen and make himself breakfast. From as far back as he could remember, he was cooking for others. He didn't have the money to eat outside, so all his food was homemade. With a person like Index around, he usually had to make a meal for an entire family. Her stomach was quite literally a black hole.

He also grew an appetite that was very similar to Index's. At first he thought it was his remuneration, but he sometimes went for days without using his power and he still grew unbearably hungry. When a Contractor uses his power, he always yearns to complete his remuneration. It was a curse for some, a blessing for others. For Touma, he didn't understand what he had to pay. Perhaps it was having this power that was his price. A life of fighting and bloodshed. That was his price.

Index later woke from her slumber, immediately gorging herself on the food Touma laid on the table. He soon did the same. The two didn't speak for the longest period of time as they furiously finished their breakfast. After they had finished, Touma threw the plates and bowls into the sink, before walking into the bathroom. There, he flattened his hair, making him almost indistinguishable from his other self. He changed into a white dress shirt before speaking to Index, his voice purposely deeper.

"We're going to get our next orders."

"Alright… Hei."

The two of them walked down the street, their feet splashing into the pools of water that covered the ground. They were told to meet at a certain restaurant located near the edge of the city. As they passed several bystanders, Hei took notice of Index's attire. He turned to his partner in confusion.

"How is it that nobody notices your white robes and veil?"

"I already told you. I used a grimoire that makes everybody in a certain radius see an appearance I choose. At the moment, I'm a business woman."

"I assume Imagine Breaker is the reason I still see you as a nun?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… To think I was hoping to see that other form of yours." Hei mocked lightly. That was as far as he ever gotten to a casual conversation while adopting this façade.

Both Hei and Index entered a small restaurant, sitting themselves in one of the farthest tables away from the front door. Hei didn't speak at all as he observed the surroundings. He surveyed the waitresses and the other customers in silence. Index began reading the menu, and ordered for the two of them when the waitress walked over.

"I don't like beef tenderloin or pasta. Why did you order them? In fact, why did you order from the lunch menu now, especially after we just ate?" Hei questioned, knowing the answer he would get would be subpar.

"I want to try it. I never had them before." Index argued childishly. Hei rubbed his temple and groaned.

"Yes you have. You just couldn't tell them apart when they were stuffed in your mouth."

By the time the food got to their table, Index was starving. Hei just had a big appetite. She… She must have tapeworms. Hei smiled slightly as he watched the girl chew down the food that was placed before her. His smile later grew dark as his sight drifted towards the person seated behind him.

"Huang, what does the Syndicate want now?" Hei murmured as he. He didn't move his head, lest another person saw what he was up to.

"Intelligence tells us that there are Contractors out to spy on you two. Most likely, they want to kidnap Index." The older man replied, never glancing up from his newspaper. Hei's eyes grew weary.

"Do they want me to find them?"

"No." Huang replied, before slipping him a small enclosed document underneath the seats. The old man stood up and promptly paid his tab. As he left, he whispered something that only Hei could hear. "Get that arm of yours checked out."

Hei watched as Huang left the restaurant with a discontent expression on his face. He picked up his eating utensils and stared at his food vigilantly. He was no longer in a mood to eat, which was rare.

'_My arm…' _Hei thought apathetically. _'What a useless appendage.'_

After Index had eaten for the both of them, Hei had sent the blue haired nun back home before going to meet Heaven Canceller. Hei frequently had to be treated for wounds so could just waltz up into his office without even scheduling an appointment. As he walked into the hospital, he passed the receptionist who basically predicted his reason for coming here. Hei walked towards his doctor's office and opened the door to see the bald old men crouched over his work like a hawk. Hei coughed to get his attention.

"Ah, Li! How nice it is for you to come." Heaven Canceller exclaimed as he spun around in his chair, motioning the other man towards an empty seat.

"At least you remembered to use that alias." Hei stated drearily. The Black Reaper had three different aliases which he used on different occasions. He went to school and socialized as Touma, worked as Hei, and in times where it was appropriate, he took the name of Li Shengshun. His real name couldn't be connected to hospital records and the like, while his codename couldn't be spoken out loud for fear of someone overhearing. That was what the name Li was for.

"What brings you here today? I haven't seen you in almost an entire month."

"… My arm's acting up again." Hei remarked, grasping at it with his other hand. The doctor reached for his cabinet which stored rows of medications. "I'm starting to think every time I use my power, my body slowly rejects it."

"That isn't you remuneration is it?" His doctor asked in concern as he picked out a small bottle of pills. Hei shook his head, eyeing the bottle with a look of disgust.

"No. I just think using my powers speeds up the process. Do you have any stronger drugs?"

"You're already on the highest nonlethal dose." Heaven Canceller affirmed as he flipped through the paperwork. "Anymore, any you'll suffer serious adverse effects."

"Are you sure? The period in which I can function seems to have lessened…"

"Your body's adapting to the medication. It's a natural process that I can do nothing about. It's somewhat depressing that this is the only way your power can work. Sooner or later, you're going to have to give up, well, at least if you wish to keep that arm of yours."

"I can't do that and you know it." Hei muttered with a somber expression on his face. "I don't care what you have to do. I just need to last long enough to see this to the end."

Heaven Canceller wrote a prescription before handing it over to Hei. The doctor then went over to a small drawer, pulling out a file entitled 'Li Shengshun'. He began scribbling on the paper, leaving Hei to wonder what exactly he was writing. In his boredom, he grabbed the document he had obtained from Huang and read it. He mouthed some of the words that interested him.

"… Havoc."

* * *

Accelerator exited the room where he was interrogated in. Since he was an Esper, he had more freedom than say, a Contractor who was captured. However, Espers were also seen as degenerate pieces of trash by normal humans, and so he understood the stares that were sent his way as he walked down the endless hallways.

It had always been like that for him. Even before the Gate appeared, the title of the strongest level 5 had caused others to constantly attack him in hopes that they would take on that title. Any who tried was utterly annihilated whether they were children or adults. His peers looked at him in fear, and the scientists looked at him in greed. There was no middle ground.

As the silver haired teen was about to leave the complex, a person blocked his path. The man had short blonde hair with shades covering his eyes. He was tall, and looked to be in his early twenties. Accelerator looked amused. Perhaps there really were people dumb enough to challenge him.

"Out of my way." Accelerator instructed. The man did not budge, a smile plastered on his face.

"Are you by chance Accelerator? The infamous level 5?" The man asked. Accelerator shrugged.

"What's it to you?"

"I'd like you to accompany me and my cohorts to discuss several things." The man said while outstretching his hand. "How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jack Simon."

"…" Accelerator glared at the hand for a moment before walking pass the man. The blonde seemed disappointed with Accelerator's lack of response, but he wasn't too worried.

"If you agree to do so, I'll assure you that PANDORA won't bring harm to Last Order, or anyone you care about for that matter." Jack stated, piquing the albino's interest. "All we want to do is discuss several matters. Don't worry; it has nothing to do with what Nishijima just asked of you."

Accelerator stopped moving when he heard this man's proposal. If there was one thing he had learned throughout his life, is that everybody was out for themselves. They wanted something from him, something only he could supply them with. Accelerator advanced on the man, his red eyes piercing through the air like a knife through butter.

"Where are your associates?" The albino solicited. Jack hauled a chuckle. At that moment, two cars pulled up beside the two men. Accelerator looked on with interest. Jack walked towards one of them and pulled the door open, waving for Accelerator to come.

"Right on in." Jack said. The teen followed his orders and climbed into the back of the car with Jack following suite. The door slammed shut, and the vehicles began moving again.

Accelerator looked at the occupants of the vehicle. Besides him and Jack, he saw two women in the front seats. One wore glasses and had had long brown hair that was tied back, while the other had purple hair that reached her shoulders. The purple haired girl looked a little nervous, which made Accelerator wonder if she was dragged along for the same reason he was. For several minutes, there was silence. They merged onto a highway and began travelling west, farther from the Gate.

"Accelerator, I'd like you to meet Kirihara and Itsuwa. These two lovely ladies are working for the local police force, and they'll be escorting me to a certain location." Jack announced. Accelerator glanced at him with distrust.

"Is there a reason I'm here-" A ringtone interrupted the Esper's speech. Jack sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Talk to me."

"_The helicopter used for the bait and switch is being attacked by CIA operatives."_

"Don't they have any civility?" Jack spoke, taking off his shades and placing them into his pocket. "Well it doesn't matter. Kirihara will take us to the destination… Gun them down." Jack closed his cell and placed it back into his pocket, pretending nothing had taken place.

"What's happening?" Itsuwa said softly as she glanced at the backseat.

"Apparently, Havoc's helicopter is being attacked by another agency. They want to claim Havoc for themselves. If they want to instigate a fight, then I'm not one to back down. It doesn't matter though since she's safe and sound in the back trunk."

"What are you talking about Mr. Simon?" Kirihara shouted, almost pulling over. "You mean that-"

"Yes, the helicopter was the decoy. Sorry I couldn't let you know ahead of time, but you see, I couldn't have let a potential leak slip out. You understand don't you? We continue as planned." Jack looked at the puzzlement present in Accelerator's face and explained. "Havoc is a Regressor. She's a Contractor that lost her powers. For that matter, transporting her to the UN is our top priority. But as you can see, not everyone wants to share."

"There's a reason you brought me here, and I want to know what it is." Accelerator barked. He could care less about their business.

"Straight to the point eh? You know a lot about Contractors, considering that several attempts have been made on your life. Tell me, do you know about the Black Reaper?"

"Yeah… He's the Contractor who wears that mask and has avoided any means of capture. There has been little evidence to suggest he even exists besides the blood trail he leaves behind. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Nighttime drew closer, with the false stars shining brightly in the sky. One star in particular, was as bright as the sun. The two vehicles drove off the highway and down an uninhabited district. There were no pedestrians on the sidewalks, no cars on the road. The streetlights themselves gave off an eerie glow that unnerved Itsuwa.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Itsuwa asked. As the front car passed over the railway tracks in the center of the road, a loud siren suddenly blasted through the space. The driver of the car in back skidded to a halt, almost getting nicked by the train that dashed across the landscape. Jack got out of the car and began walking down the street.

"What the hell is he doing?" Accelerator mumbled. Then he saw it. In the distance, he saw a man in a black trench coat. He was almost invisible against the background, but there was one part that concerned him. The mask.

"So you've finally decided to join us BK-201. I was wondering when you'd come for her." Jack smirked. Hei was motionless. The sound of a storm brewing caused him to look in the sky, where he was caught off guard when he felt a torrent of rain smash down from the atmosphere. The downpour menacingly tried to pull him down with the sheer magnitude of its weight.

"So they're all Contractors huh." Accelerator grieved as he looked at the car that was held back by the train. There was a woman who was maneuvering her fingers like individual water droplets, her irises glowing an indiscriminate red. He assumed she was the one controlling the sudden precipitation. "How interesting." He mumbled.

Hei spoke no words. He launched his metal wire with such speed that it was but a blur. Jack dodged by slanting his head, causing Hei to curse under his breath. Jack placed both his hands on the floor, causing the pool of water to suddenly turn into ice. Hei was surprised, and he immediately grabbed his grappling hook and tossed it towards a nearby tree. The ice crept closer and closer to Hei. The masked man used the reeling function of his hook to get into the air and away from the attack. He landed in a nearby park, his foot nearly tripping in the dirt that began to sink underneath his feet. Jack pursued the fleeing man with little regard for the others he left behind.

While Hei and Jack traded blows, a small girl took this opportunity to open the trunk. Index took hold of the handle with both hands, but she couldn't pull open the briefcase that contained Havoc. The briefcase itself was bigger than her. Accelerator noticed the commotion and he jumped out of the car to confront the intruder.

"What do you think you're doing you little…" He paused when he saw the face of the thief. Index shrieked when teen approached her. The red eyed Esper's mouth was open in shock. "You're the same girl from before…"

"What's the matter Accelerator?" A female voice called out. Itsuwa climbed out of the vehicle and went to see what the fuss was about. What she saw made her freeze in her tracks. She too couldn't believe her eyes. "Index?"

The girl, in the midst of the confusion managed to take hold of the briefcase, and began casting a spell. A huge barrier formed in front of her, distorting the very space and time that surrounded her body. Index began to glow, causing concentrated light to gather in front of her face. She was casting _Dragon's Breath_.

"Move!" Accelerator shouted at Itsuwa. The girl obliged and backed away as Index fired the concentrated laser at the two. The beam itself moved at hypersonic speeds, coming into contact with Accelerator's passive defense mechanism in the blink of an eye. A shockwave caused Itsuwa to be flung backwards, even lifting up several cars. The beam struggled to pierce the Esper's automatic defense, but it proved futile. The laser dispersed into a whole range of colors, leaving both Accelerator and Itsuwa unharmed. Index was nowhere to be seen. Much to Itsuwa's shock, radiating feathers poured from the heavens.

"This is bad. Don't touch those feathers if you want to live." Itsuwa remarked as she reached for her weapon which was placed in a hidden compartment near the trunk. She pulled out a large spear that was about her height in length. Using Forge Magic, she strengthened her abilities along with her weapon.

"What are you going to do with that?" Accelerator scorned. Itsuwa gripped her spear tightly.

"If Index is here and knows about Havoc, there's a chance Touma's involved." Itsuwa testified. Accelerator scowled when he heard that name. It brought back memories of an earlier time…

"Why's the weapon necessary? You plan on killing her?"

"Just stay here with Kirihara. I'll find Index." With that, Itsuwa disappeared in a flash. Accelerator looked at the bewildered woman who stood there watching the entire scene. The boy then looked to the side where the sounds of electricity were being discharged. He jeered.

"Like hell I will."

Elsewhere, Hei was having difficulty with Jack's relentless onslaught. The whole area was soaking wet, and there seemed to be no end to the terrible weather. Hei tried to take this to his advantage. Once he was a fair distance away from the other man, Hei placed his left hand on the ground. A red glimmer seeped through the holes of his mask as he discharged electricity. The current coursed through the water and reached the soles of Jack's boots. Hei was taken aback when he saw the stream of electricity vanish.

"Made of rubber." Jack stated calmly. The man then retaliated by swiping up water with his fingers, instantaneously freezing them into huge icicles. They traveled through the air like bullets, piercing anything in its path. Hei thought of using his right hand to dispel it, but he realized that once it was frozen, there was no supernatural element acting on it. Hei moved his body stylishly, easily evading the projectiles, all while striking back with another metal wire.

Jack moved out of the way of the attack, but that wasn't Hei's intention. The wire wrapped itself around a small lamppost, allowing Hei to swing closer to his opponent. He whipped out his double bladed knife and came soaring out of the sky like an eagle. Jack kicked up the puddle in front of him, froze it, and used it as a shield. Hei's knife slammed into the ice, barely making a dent. On instinct, Hei jumped away from the man. The ice barrier was torn down into tiny pieces.

"That's quite impressive BK-201." Jack applauded, slowly ambling towards the masked man. Hei held up his blade in a defensive position, his knees bent slightly and his hand shielding his body. Jack examined his foe's tense body language. "Is that a small bit of precognition I see there?"

Hei didn't say a word. He didn't need to. Jack already knew the truth.

"When I defeat you, I'll find out exactly who you're working for, and I'll get to see what's under that mask."

"Come and try it." Hei retorted as he readied his blade. Jack created a pseudo sword with his own ability, gesturing the man towards him.

Hei lunged forward, his blade hanging by a concealed wire. The blonde haired man ran towards Hei with his sword brandished. Hei threw the knife straight at Jack's head, who made a swiping motion, tossing it away like a ragdoll. Hei used the wire like a whip, bringing the blade around from Jack's blindside. His opponent caught it with little effort, tangling it with his own blade. Jack pulled on the blade, bringing Hei flying towards him. The Reaper whipped out another knife, and while in mid-air, he dodged Jack's own strike. Hei thrust his dagger at Jack's throat, but missed by several inches. The two men landed on opposites sides with their backs facing each other.

They went at it again, trading lethal blows that never hit its target. The water proved to be the catalyst for both of them. Their abilities manifested best when they had a medium which could amplify their powers. Hei and Jack both used their abilities at the same time, electricity and ice colliding in the center of the park. A miniature explosion was the result of their stalemate, kicking up smoke and concealing the two fighters.

When the dust cleared, it was certain that the two men were tired. Hei's shoulders were sagging and his breaths were hitched, while Jack had beads of sweat dropping from his forehead. The sound of an explosion in the distance alerted Hei. Hei sheathed his blade and reached for the grappling hook on his belt.

"Well I guess we're evenly matched." Jack announced as he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. He lit the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "It looks like today will have to be a draw."

Hei didn't make response. He threw his grappling hook up into the air, going wherever it dragged him.

After Hei had left, a female Contractor and a small boy emerged from the shadows, much to Jack's delight. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the outline of the Esper, Accelerator. The albino retreated into the shadows, where even his silver white hair could not be discerned.

"It looks like you were going easy on him November 11." The woman stated as she drank the bottle of alcohol in her hands. Jack (November 11) shook his head.

"Not really. But still, that man has a long way to go. He's a good killer, just not a good Contractor."

Meanwhile, Itsuwa was desperately trying to find Index, who had hidden herself behind a dumpster in an alleyway. As the purple haired mage passed by, Index covered her mouth with her hand in order to make her breathing less apparent. The wait seemed to last an eternity; Index's face began to go blue from the lack of oxygen. When she was out of sight, Index released her hold and heaved a sigh. She broke open the lock on the briefcase with a few strikes, revealing a red haired woman. She was still conscious.

"You must be Havoc right?" Index whispered. The girl looked at her surroundings before nodding slowly.

Before Index could make a move, several steel wires surrounded her and the red haired girl. The wires cut through the adjacent buildings like paper, even igniting a nearby gas tank. The sound of the blast hurt Index's eardrums, forcing her to shield her ears. Smoke and dust incapacitated her senses, making it hard for her to regain her footing. Footsteps approached the two girls from behind, emerging from the burning flames. That person turned out to be no other than Itsuwa, part of the Amakusa. She glanced at the nun and Havoc, before turning back to Index.

"So, you've decided to come out of hiding haven't you?" Itsuwa said. "How is it that you know about Havoc?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm working with the police force. I have access to information like this. I know you're working for a different organization, and not Necessarius."

"What makes you think that?" Index asked, stalling for time.

"Necessarius doesn't pride itself in researching Contractors so they would have no reason to go after a Regressor. Not to mention the Amakusa is a part of Necessarius, and even I know that you left the organization."

Index couldn't think of a clever comeback, so she tried to use her space-time distortion spell _(__St. George's Sanctuary)_. Unfortunately for her, Itsuwa's version of Nanasen disrupted her concentration. The steel wires around Index suddenly split off into multiple copies, entrapping her in a tight space. Itsuwa didn't want to harm her, but she knew that Index was very capable of obliterating her.

"Even if I am, what does it matter to you?" Index yelled as she stood her ground.

"How do I know you haven't made contact with Touma?" Itsuwa surmised as she flourished her spear. "I won't let you involve him in these kinds of things! He's suffered enough!"

"Then why did you join the police force? You're a magic user too! If anything, you're also to blame!"

"I'm with the police force to get rid of the Contractors!" Itsuwa shouted with her grip on her weapon stiffening. "We protect the general public from Contractors! That's why we need Havoc. With her in our possession, we can find a way to revert Contractors back to their normal selves! We can also find a way to destroy the gate! Isn't that a good enough reason? If you still care about Touma, you'd believe in me!"

Index couldn't respond to that. For so long she had followed either the orders from the Syndicate or from Touma, but she had never thought about doing things for herself. What Itsuwa said had shaken her down to her very core, more so than any other words she threw at her. Index was stricken with uncertainty. There was a chance Itsuwa was lying, and was doing this all for herself. Should she hand over Havoc and possibly upset Touma, or keep Havoc and possibly doom them all to a life of carnage?

That decision was made for her.

A blade came crashing down from the sky, splitting all the wire that made up Itsuwa's attack. Index withdrew with Havoc, stepping back several meters. A cloaked figure landed in between the two girls, causing Itsuwa to fall backwards in surprise. The man silently looked at the Amakusa girl for a moment before turning towards the others.

"Come on. We're leaving." Hei stated solemnly. Both Index and Havoc began following him from behind, leaving Itsuwa in a daze. As if by coincidence, several smoke grenades were tossed onto the street. Hei turned to the purple haired girl, almost as if he understood what she was about to ask.

"Don't bother." Hei uttered; the smoke concealing most of his figure. His cloak billowed in the wind, his hair blowing back. "It'll take too long to explain."

From there and onwards, they disappeared beyond the haze.

_To be continued…_


End file.
